Run
by TheMortalBooklover
Summary: Teresa and her dog Newt ran breathlessly. They wanted to get away, away from the men on the snowmobiles. She knew that it was just a matter of time before they would catch up, but she continued running anyways. She and Newt would run until their legs weren't able to go any further, if they had to, if only the men wouldn't get them. A one-shot I wrote in school, translated from SWE.


"Run Newt, run!" Teresa panted.

Teresa and her dog Newt ran breathlessly. They wanted to get away, away from the men on the snowmobiles. Teresa knew that it was just a matter of time before they would catch up, but she continued running anyways. She and Newt would run until their legs weren't able to go any further, if they had to, if only the men wouldn't get them.

*flashback*

Teresa and Newt were taking a walk. Their mother had said that they should go out and enjoy the beautiful winter weather. And it really was beautiful. The snow glistened in the sunlight, and the air was crisp and clear. She took a deep breath, and the chilly air stung her lungs.

They went further and further away, and after a while their little lonely house was only a small red dot at the horizon. They went all the way down to the lake, and Teresa examined the sparkling ice carefully. She put down a tentative foot on it, and then another one. Newt remained sitting hesitantly at the shore, and asked Teresa with his eyes if this really was a good idea.

"Don't be so wimpy Newt" Teresa said. "It will be ok!"  
Newt hesitated for a couple more seconds, but finally stepped out on the ice with her.

"There you go, nothing happened!" she exclaimed. Newt ignored her, and trotted away over the ice.

"If you're going to act like that, you won't get any treats because you were so brave and walked onto the ice!" Teresa shouted after him.  
Newt tensed, but continued to walk. He could be really stubborn sometimes, even if you tempted him with candy. She rolled her eyes, and caught up to Newt. His long, golden fur shone in the sunlight. Teresa had always wanted a Golden Retriever, and when she got Newt as a birthday present, she was so happy she felt like she would explode. Right now she was just irritated.

"Newt, if you continue to ignore me, I'll leash you!"  
Teresa knew that Newt hated to be leashed, but she didn't want their nice walk to be ruined.

Newt sensed Teresa's irritation, and he really didn't want to be leashed. It made him feel like he was just some stupid 'pet', when he usually was treated as if he was a human, and not a dog. He wasn't Teresa's pet, he was her friend. Her best friend. Her only friend. So Newt went up to Teresa, tilted his head, and asked for her forgiveness. She smiled and messed up the fur on his head.

"I was only kidding Newt, but I don't want us to argue" she said.

Then they heard a sound, much like the sound of a giant swarm of wasps. Out of the forest came three snowmobiles that drove up to the shore and over the ice. They were three men, Teresa saw. Newt barked, and that seemed to bring her back from her trance. They ran, over the ice and into the woods. Why they ran? Well, because Teresa had somehow gotten eye contact with one of the men, and he had a crazy murderous glint in his eyes. They continued to run, out of the forest and out on a field, the sound of the snowmobiles threateningly roaring in their ears.

*now*

They continued to run, and they saw a freeway, filled with cars zooming back and forth, thirty metres away. They sprinted the last bit, straight into the road. They were almost over, when they heard a loud sound to their right. Teresa turned around, and found herself staring into the headlights of a huge truck. She stopped in the middle of the road, paralyzed with fear, like a deer noticing the wolf a second too late. Newt didn't notice that Teresa had stopped, first after he had crossed the road he saw. He saw how the truck hit her with full force, even if the truck-driver had stepped on the breaks plenty of seconds ago. The driver screamed, and jumped out of the vehicle as fast as he could. He ran around, and pulled Teresa's limp body out from under the truck. He shouted at the driver in the car behind him to call 911. Then he checked if the girl had any pulse. And there, almost nonexistent, he felt the faint flutter of her heart. Newt ran up and lay down next to her.

Teresa slowly opened her eyes, but closed them immediately as she was blinded by the sharp sunlight. She felt bruised and thin, as if she was made out of porcelain. She made another attempt at seeing, and this time she managed to do it. Teresa looked around her, and was a bit scared when she didn't recognize where she was, but soon her memories flooded back, like a tsunami to her brain. She saw that she was lying in a hospital bed, and that Newt was lying at her feet.

"Newt" she whispered hoarsely.  
He sat up immediately at the sound of her voice, and crawled up and licked her face. She tried to put her arms around him, but she was too weak. She tried again, and with pure willpower, she embraced him.

"I will miss you Newt" she whispered, and Newt knew, that those were the last words he would ever hear from her. He lay down at her side, as he used to, and listened as Teresa's heartbeat slowly faded.

**A/N Hello there! This is a short story I wrote in school; I'm in sixth grade, and I got an A on it! It is translated from swedish, wich may make it a little weird at places, but it's nothing major. Thank you for reading, and take care!**

**~Love, Amy**


End file.
